kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Johnston
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Character Appearance Similar to , the ribbons tying her hair bear signal flags that refer to her historic World War II radio callsign: N'ovember, '''I'ndia, 'K'ilo, and 'Z'ulu.Destroyer Photo Index DD-557 USS JOHNSTON. NavSource Naval History (Retrieved December 27, 2018). A bronze star and a silver star is visible on her collar, which refers to the 6 battle stars she received. A Medal of Honor is shown on her left arm, referring to the one that her commander Ernest E. Evans received posthumously after her sinking at Battle off Samar. Personality Notes *Fletcher Class Destroyers have innate OASW regardless of remodels and equipment. *Fletcher Class Destroyers are able to obtain '''Long Attack Range if equipped with . *Fletcher Class Destroyers have 4 additional AACI APIs available, with different performance. ** x2 (API 34, +7 x1.6) ** x2 + (API 34, +7 x1.6) ** + (API 35, +6 x1.55) ** + + (API 36, +6 x1.55) ** x2 (API 37, +4 x1.45) **AACI is usually limited to a single roll to trigger per ship girl. A double roll occurs when Fletcher class have x2 or x2 + This roll is done independently of the other APIs. If conditions are fulfilled, the Fletcher class would effectively have twice the rate of triggering AACI than any other ship girls. Trivia * She wears a silver star and a bronze star, symbolizing 6 battle stars she got. She also only wears a glove on her left hand, most likely referencing that her commander Ernest E. Evans took massive damage to his left hand (including losing 2 fingers) during Battle off Samar. * The Fletcher-class destroyers were the first USN destroyers built completely free of any Treaty restrictions, and were also the most numerous class of destroyers ever built, at a whopping 175 ships, launched and commissioned between 1942 and 1944. Thanks to the former, they were larger and more heavily armed than previous USN destroyer designs, and this also allowed for a much larger fuel capacity and range, which was essential in the vast Pacific Ocean where these ships would see combat in. Their larger size and displacement also allowed for the placement of additional anti-aircraft armament without the need to remove existing main battery mounts or torpedo tubes, unlike their predecessors. * Her english speech on her introduction line "I’m going to be a fighting ship！" is a quote from the naval comander John Paul Jones: "This is going to be a fighting ship. I intend to go in harm's way, and anyone who doesn't want to go along had better get off right now." It was quoted on the day she was commisioned in 1943 by her Comander Earnest E. Evans. * Launched on 25, March 1943, and commissioned on October 27, 1943. * Sunk on October 25, 1944, during the Battle off Samar by the combined might of Kurita's Center Force. When it was realised that Taffy 3 was under attack from a Japanese fleet Johnston turned and charged the oncoming fleet firing and making smoke. During the early stages of the battle, she heavily damaged Kumano by blowing off the Japanese cruiser's bow with one of her torpedoes. Not long after, she was struck by 14" or larger shells (from possibly Kongou or Yamato) as well as 6" to the bridge (injuring Commander Evans who carried on unphased issuing orders by shouting at the rudder crew) and was forced to retreat with heavy damage. Despite her damage and lack of torpedoes she joined in with the counter-attack, scoring several hits on Kongou and a heavy cruiser, her intense fire also disrupting a Japanese destroyer charge and spoiling their best chance at a torpedo strike. However she was now cut off and surrounded, and successive hit froms Kongou and the destroyers finally saw her sink below the waves. * As she sank Yukikaze passed her, her captain saluting the sinking vessel as she passed. It's said a chef also threw down a can of tomatoes. * On October 30, 2019, the crew of research vessel Petrel announced it had located a wreck off Samar they believe to be that of Johnston. Sadly, there is no main wreck to be seen; she lies in various mangled pieces at a depth of 20,406 feet, making her officially the deepest shipwreck ever discovered. Category:USN Vessels